


全世界都在嗑我爱的cp？

by liketherosesa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketherosesa/pseuds/liketherosesa
Summary: ·论坛体·自娱自乐





	全世界都在嗑我爱的cp？

**Author's Note:**

> 到此就算补完档了吧。

·论坛体

HYHB论坛/娱乐专区 

新年第一帖-全世界都在嗑我爱的cp？ 

 

1L 楼主 

 

RT 等一下，先讲点废话： 

不知不觉已经9102年了啊，我的小伙伴们，时间飞逝而去犹如滔滔江水一去不复回，回首过去那段岁月，我们哥哥与弟弟各有所得各有所失，还真令人感叹流泪啊（抹泪） 

 

在此先跟大家说句元旦快乐，拜个早年，祝各位新年快乐，恭喜发财，财运亨通，吉祥如意！愿柚子与天天远离伤痛，如愿以偿，祝大家福星高照，毒唯们早日销号_(:з」∠)_ 

 

话扯远了，咳咳。本柚天女孩今天也要快乐嗑糖！让我回到我今天想说的话题，各位太太各位亲朋好友，新年好，请允许我先附上一条天天最新的采访链接，您先好好体会一下什么叫“全世界都在嗑我爱的cp”：【www. youtian is rio.guanfang】 

 

关键词摘选：发糖套路；新年礼物；心动瞬间。 

 

中心句摘选：#全世界都会知道的采访与互动# 

#不管怎样都要cue一下对方的头号cp粉：各大媒体# 

#各大媒体：我们是将糖扩散至全球，直达宇宙的天使，请正主自由发挥，cp粉准备尖叫# 

#cp太rio是个什么体验# 

#全世界比cp粉还真情实感# 

#官方发糖，令人发狂# 

#当我们还在为一个对视的眼神“啊啊啊啊啊啊”的时候，正主表示这还不算什么# 

#这是什么神仙爱情我流泪了你也得哭# 

#为2020年步入小康社会，团结互萌将是第一生产力# 

 

主旨大意：一对正主发糖宇宙助攻的cp，一对全世界都高举粉头旗帜，嗑的比cp粉还凶、还真实，就连毒唯都比cp粉嗑的真情实感的cp，柚天女孩只能怒而摔笔，卑微落泪。 

 

主题升华：我曾经也是一个清醒又理智的cp粉，默默扣糖，安静吃粮，绝不妄想，曾经立誓就算全世界都在让我嗑cp，我也绝不会……真香，要什么理智，快乐就完事了，这是什么绝美爱情！我的三千字嗑cp感想已经挂在我的床头上，每日都提醒着我的身份，我将永远以我的cp女孩的身份而自豪，掉定坑底不放松，任尔东西南北风！ 

 

接下来轮到各位亲朋好友准备流泪哭嚎！请开始你们的表演！！我先去楼下跑几圈呜呜呜 

 

2L 

 

……？？？？？ 

这是什么惊世巨糖？？？ 

摸头杀？？？？ 

妈啊我死了 

 

3L 

 

Woc！！！！摸头杀！柚哥牛逼！！！ 

 

 

4L 

 

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我的妈啊！！！ 

摸头杀啊！！！我&dgdftfhjjjfyhgdd！！ 

呜呜呜我就说柚子一定会安慰那个时候的天天的！！哭辽 

 

5L 

 

我的妈这是真实存在的吗？？是吧！！不是做梦啊！！摸头杀啊！！想象了一下，我的心都快化了……太美好了吧这两个人…… 

 

6L 

 

我的天啊……那时候的芬兰站……不提了，提了我都心碎了，我眼睛都哭肿了，都不敢提起的，还祈祷说希望有人能够安慰一下天天呢……感谢柚子啊呜呜呜呜呜 

 

 

7L 

 

诶楼主发了这个啊……哎，其实看完整个采访，心情很复杂，不管是得知那个时候的天天的心路历程，还是知道了天天小时候的事情，每个运动员要走的路真的荆棘满地啊，更何况要去更高更远的地方…… 

没想到柚子这么安慰了天天，真的好想哭…：在那时候的某个瞬间，柚子一定也能懂天天眼里的失落与不甘吧…… 

 

 

8L 

 

楼上简直一语戳穿我的心…… 

让我想起了上次那个天天的采访，也是提到了柚子，什么叫“我们都知道应该怎么做”啊……我爆哭，就是因为我们都选择了一样的路，才会懂你的一切啊…… 

摸头杀也太可爱了叭我继续哭！ 

 

 

9L 

 

我靠摸头杀，我阵亡了 

忙里偷闲来看看两位近况，这是什么金光闪闪的新年礼物啊！！抚慰了老母亲我这颗玻璃心…… 

 

 

10L 

 

？？？？哈喽？这是真的？？这是真的！！ 

在我们看不到的地方！！！原来真的有很多我们所知道的事情！！！！ 

请允许我唱一句真相是真！！ 

 

“那些被窥探到的所谓温柔证据，其实不过万分之一，在无人的角落里，有更多浪漫秘密” 

 

11L 

 

楼上！我刚看完采访，歌单里刚好放到这首歌！！脑内单曲循环中…… 

啊，虽然那天曾经一度扎着我的心，提起来真的挺难受的。 

可没有想到，当一切都过去，在某个时间提起这个，心里曾经那个伤疤居然像是被人温柔地抚平了一般。 

谁能想到回眸而望，故事里还会有这样的温柔呢？ 

毕竟我们曾经都不敢幻想这万分之一的美好啊。 

 

 

12L 

 

哇……摸头杀……我流泪了。 

就像所有的脆弱与伪装都会被人看穿，到时间就会暴露彻底，而他只是轻轻地揉揉你的发说一句简单“加油”，或者什么都不说，不夸张也再没有别的，可就凭这么一瞬间，就只是一刹那的温柔靠近，却消去了心里那点黯然，让人重新生起勇气。 

只不过不知道那时候的天天会不会一下子红了眼睛，我猜柚子也一定懂，但他会适当地靠近，也会适当地离去，我想起他们一定都会懂得彼此的。我一想象这个，就觉得世界上所有的光仿佛都落在了他们身上，它会是永远耀眼灿烂的。 

我要为此哭泣无数次……不止为他们这一相近而哭，更为他们不多言却能懂得对方而哭。 

在无数个可见或不可见的刹那，他们因相似的灵魂而亲密无间。 

 

 

13L 

 

求求楼上几位别再说了，快收不住眼泪了都，我还想为摸头杀疯狂呐喊呢！！！姐妹们，这是糖！！是糖！！嗑起来鸭！！！ 

 

 

14L 

 

沙雕网友瑟瑟发抖，简直嗦不出话来。 

我只想好好嗑糖_(:з」∠)_ 

 

 

15L 

 

我也不想太伤感的。 

但还是好想哭。 

我现在边哭边笑，表情超级扭曲的。 

我舍友说我傻了。 

其实我是为我的cp而痴狂啊啊啊！ 

 

16L 

 

刚看完楼主发的采访狂喜准备大笑的我看完下面的评论一脸懵逼。 

宝贝们，让我嗨起来好吗？过年呢！ 

全世界都在嗑柚天了，我们cp粉不能认输啊！！ 

 

17L 

 

村通网，刚刚意外从别处po主看完了采访过来，后知后觉才发现又有一些毒唯开始蠢蠢欲动了。 

靠为什么对家毒唯嗑的比我还积极。 

 

 

18L 

 

噗……楼上。 

不过我还没看到有其他人说这个啦，可能你发现了个别几个吧。 

毕竟官方发糖最为致命[doge] 

 

 

19L 

 

上个月因缘入坑的新粉不想说话。 

我从没见过这个官方宣传的操作。 

就拿这个新采访，震惊，这个小编居然这么表示？？ 

 

“一直以来，羽生和博洋，就是一对团结友爱的国际好CP,本赛季也不例外。” 

 

喵喵喵喵？？国际好CP是个什么说法？？CP ？？你们是暴露了什么吗？？在跟我们暗示什么，嗯？？ 

 

 

20L 

 

噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈楼上这句 

大家真的好懂啊！！无论是推上还是哪里，大家真的非常真情实感啊hhhhhhhh 

 

 

21L 

 

哈哈哈哈哈哈我靠暴露了暴露了里面有我们的人！ 

 

 

23L 

 

我怎么觉得是天下无人不cp呢2333333 

 

 

24L 

 

 

世界人民：安排，为他们官宣一下 

 

 

25L 

 

 

各大媒体：话已经放这了，实锤官宣了，你们看着办 

 

 

26L 

 

太真实了吧！！ 

之前的我：听说这似乎是一对拉郎配 

现在的我：去你的拉郎配！这是天生一对！ 

天地可证，日月可鉴！！！ 

 

 

27L 

 

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈真实！！爱了爱了 

 

 

28L 

 

什么鬼啦23333 

这个“一直以来”怎么有种“自古以来”的既视感23333 

就有种“大家都知道，都懂的”的感觉hhhhh 

 

 

29L 

 

说起这个我就想吐槽 

“一对团结友爱的国际好CP ” 

 

团结友爱？？？这语气就跟两个人要为建设社会主义新道路努力奋斗一样…… 

好励志，太真实，这不禁让我想起了一首诗 

 

改革春风吹满地…… 

 

 

30L 

 

官宣采访真争气！(*°ω°*)?" 

 

 

31L 

 

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈啊哈哈真争气～ 

 

 

32L 

 

 

我爆笑hhhhh哈哈哈哈这是什么沙雕 

 

 

33L 

 

你为什么会穿着品如的衣服？[doge] 

 

 

34L 

 

 

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈嗝 

笑出眼泪 

 

 

35L 

 

官宣：大家好，我们是团结友好互助互萌的兄弟二人组，感谢大家的支持与喜爱，在新的一年里我们会再接再厉，一往直前，一起迈步走向美好明天，勇创佳绩，走向未来！ 

 

 

36L 

 

噗桑、小蜘蛛！砥砺前行( →??ω?? )→ 

 

 

37L 

 

哈哈哈哈哈哈除了笑不知道该说什么好 

给大家劈个叉拜个早年吧！！ 

 

 

38L 

 

团结有爱集中力量ヽ(?′?`°)? 

 

 

39L 

 

加油干(?＞?＜?)?? 

 

 

40L 

 

Woc哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈 

 

 

41L 

 

 

他，阳光男孩(?′╰╯`?) 

 

 

42L 

 

 

他，心动不已(〃°ω°〃)? 

 

 

43L 

 

 

一朝相见_=????(???=????(???д??=????(???д???) 

 

 

44L 

 

 

|??ω?)っ◆　竟一见钟情? 

 

 

45L 

 

 

那个男孩的跳跃，怎么这么好看！(灬oωo灬) 

简直不可思议！((?(\\\Д\\\\)?))? 

 

 

46L 

 

那个前辈，是自己的偶像！(人?︶?*)? 

无论如何都要好好加油(*ü*)?? 

 

 

47L 

 

虽然一路上，有很多事情并不能如我们所愿(′????ω????`) 

 

 

48L 

 

他也会受伤，他也会暂时停步 ( ????????????????? ) 

 

 

48L 

 

这路上要经历的都太多太多(???ω???) 

 

 

49L 

 

可还是想一起继续往前走(???︿???) 

 

 

50L 

 

少年啊从不回头(* ?? 艸 ?? *) 

 

 

51L 

 

你是沉默的灯盏，是相视的温柔 

 

 

52L 

 

你是岁月不可回首，你是千帆过尽以后 

 

 

53L 

 

他可以给一个拥抱\\(￣︶￣*\\) 

 

 

54L 

 

为你高兴(?????) 

 

 

55L 

 

也可以摸着你的头( ,,′?ω?)?"(′っω?｀?) 

 

 

56L 

 

跟你说继续加油(??? ? ???) 

 

 

57L 

 

除此之外 

他只能在前面等着你，看着你(′?_?｀) 

 

 

58L 

 

他知道这一切都要靠自己成长(???) 

 

 

59L 

 

为了再往前一步，为了再次遇见对方(?_?ヾ) 

 

 

60L 

 

为了成为更好的自己，要加油(′,,???,,`) 

 

 

61L 

 

请一定加油啊！(′?? ? ??`) ? 

 

 

62L 

 

哇……你们突然这么…… 

让我好想哭_(′?`」 ∠)_ 

 

 

63L 

 

哇靠你们干什么啦！！犯规！！！ 

明明该是个很好的日子……我却留着眼泪 

 

 

63L 

 

本来准备接沙雕段子的我憋了半天 

ヾ(??Д??)?" 

 

 

64L 

 

难道大家都不能快乐cp吗呜呜呜呜呜呜 

 

 

65L 

 

喂喂明明一切都好起来了！！不许哭啦！ 

柚子的伤会好的，天天最近不是也越来越好了吗？应该高兴才对啊！！ 

我们喜欢他们本来就是为了开心嘛！要为他们开心啊！ 

 

 

66L 楼主 

 

Maye我回来一看感到头秃…… 

大家本来该欢欢喜喜地咋这样了？ 

抱紧宝贝们，哭完了就好了 

哭完了又该是一条好汉！！（ 

 

 

67L 

 

cp粉的真实体验。 

为人又哭又笑又恨又闹 

都是因为太过喜欢了而不自知啊 

 

 

68L 

 

清醒的人也忍不住伤感一回了 

真的感谢世界上还有这种美好存在 

 

 

69L 

 

哭泣( ‘-ω?? ) 

 

 

70L 

 

 

流泪(っ﹏-) .? 

 

 

71L 

 

抱头痛哭(??????﹏??????) 

 

 

72L 

 

好了好了，别再难过了，要开心～ 

不如大家来解答我一个问题吧( ??? ) 

想知道柚子是怎么摸头的(???ε???) 

 

73L 

 

emmmm=??????????这个… 

 

 

74L 

 

欲言又止，止又欲言emmmm 

 

 

75L 

 

我等凡人难以摸清柚神的套路…… 

 

 

76L 

 

毕竟我们也不知道柚神怎么会有抱了又抱、迷踪寻天、戴帽杀、摸头杀等等操作…… 

 

 

77L 

 

令凡人难以理解.jpg 

 

 

78L 

 

令凡人不知所措.jpg 

 

 

79L 

 

令凡人瑟瑟发抖.jpg 

 

 

80L 

 

令凡人突然兴奋.jpg 

 

 

81L 

 

噗你们233333 

 

82L 

 

嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻 

明明就是很开心的事嘛！ 

 

83L 

 

我猜是这种？ 

乖，摸摸头.jpg

 

84L 

 

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈楼上是假粉吧！ 

这老父亲的既视感，好真实 

 

 

85L 

 

卧槽哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这23333 

 

 

86L 

 

83L出来挨打！！你够了！ 

你破坏了我的浪漫幻想(?｀⊿′)? 

 

 

87L 

 

Woc我要打人了hhhhhhhhhh 

 

 

88L 

 

那这种？ 

 

Do not feel sad.jpg

 

89L 

 

Wow 这可爱的！！幻想一下～ 

 

 

90L 

 

笑哭哈哈哈哈哈哈你们认真的吗！！ 

 

 

91L 

或者这样吧 

摸摸委屈的你.jpg（←请自由想象）

 

 

92L 

 

噗………笑出声 

 

 

93L 

 

你们好烦啊233333！！ 

明明是这么暖心的事情qwq 

 

 

94L 

 

沙雕网友总有办法让一切变得沙雕 

 

 

95L 

 

要这么摸头才可以哦！   
（此处有图但显示不出来就尽情想象吧）

 

96L 

 

好可爱啊啊啊啊啊啊！ 

我永远喜欢摸头杀！！嗷QAQ 

 

 

97L 

 

天啊可爱暴击！！失落难过的弟弟会被温柔的哥哥治愈qwq 

 

 

98L 

 

嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷这个真的好可爱！！！ 

感谢柚子发的糖！！！！妈妈永远爱你们呜呜呜！ 

 

 

99L 

 

所以说摸头杀到底是什么神仙发的糖……我要甜哭了…但又想到当时的天天，又好难过…… 

又哭又笑是我了，他们给予的一切伤心与甜我都接受啊！！ 

 

 

100L 

 

摸头杀真的好戳我啊！！ 

感觉天天提起这个的时候一定笑的很可爱w 

提起那次比赛的时候不会全是难过的记忆 

因为还有你啊qwq 

 

 

101L 

 

先哭为敬… 

 

102L 

 

我哭的好大声… 

 

103L 

 

毕竟都过去了嘛，当初的那些感觉其实都消散了很多。 

或者说，一切不好的东西虽然还存在着，不可能消失的一干二净，但因为柚子的摸摸头，都变得不再难受起来。 

就如天天说那些事情会让他更加清醒，这时候的他想起那次比赛，想必都是坦然从容的姿态吧。 

毕竟，他终将战胜这些，并选择以坦然的方式接受他的失落与落差。 

那些不好的、好的记忆里，都会有彼此的身影。 

 

 

104L 

 

天呐摸头真的好温柔好温柔…… 

 

105L 

 

这一切简直有点梦幻…… 

 

106L 

 

张嘴吃糖，理直气壮 

 

 

107L 

 

其实我有一种全世界都看穿了什么但只有cp粉还不敢相信的感觉…… 

 

 

108L 

 

这届cp粉不太行.jpg 

 

 

109L 

 

我觉得非常不行，很不合格.jpg 

 

 

110L 

 

本cp女孩：？？？ 

你还要我怎样，要怎样 

还不是哭着被按着吃糖 

 

 

113L 

 

迷之消失了两层楼？卖广告的？ 

哎呀确实不行啊，cp粉连水楼都不行了（自带滑稽） 

 

114L 

 

最近期末了，太忙了，毕竟都是有目标有理想的人，哪里来这么 多时间，哪像有些人一样整天闲的没事做[doge] 

 

115L 

 

嗯你懂我.jpg 

 

116L 

 

我懂你.jpg 

 

 

117L 

 

逐渐歪楼系列…… 

 

118L 

 

不过全世界都在嗑我爱的cp这个真的太真实了 

我都想问采访天天就采访天天，媒体记者们为啥还要cue一下柚子，还不止一次？ 

算了我看全世界人民嗑的都挺开心的 

 

119L 

 

以后直接说我们嗑的是“团结友好国际cp”，谁不服我们就拿官方认证给他们看！！ 

 

 

120L 

 

哈哈哈哈哈哈官方认证，理直气壮 

 

 

121L 

 

真的rio不过rio233333 

 

 

122L 

 

完全没问题没毛病啊hhhhhhhhhh 

 

 

123L 

 

媒体：传播爱与和平是我们的使命，当然要趁各种机会向世界发糖啦！cp粉真的很不容易啊！ 

 

 

124L 

 

2333333 

我猜各大媒体也曾经历过没糖吃、从各种视频里扣糖的日子 

 

125L 

 

媒体：我不能让各位cp粉像我一样这么苦 

 

126L 

 

所以你们选择了直接官宣，公开了你们的cp粉身份是吗23333 

这样以后发糖简直不用解释了呢～全世界都会知道～ 

 

 

127L 

 

我们:求求你们别浪了！他们是兄弟情 ！ 

官方义正言辞:不，是cp ！ 

 

128L 

 

国际认证，五星好评 

 

129L 

 

哈哈哈哈哈哈这到底是什么发展啦！！ 

 

不过新年起来吃到糖 

真的好开心，希望大家也越来越好～ 

 

130L 

 

是的呀，希望大家新的一年里开开心心的～ 

希望两位小天使都越来越好～ 

 

131L 

 

谢谢楼主的分享！！老阿姨看的泪流满面… 

╰(*′︶`*)╯两位小天使前途无量～ 

 

132L 

 

(*￣3￣)╭?期末了快过年了，大家好好加油！ 

 

133L 

 

大家冲鸭！！！(?′▽｀)? 

 

134L楼主 

 

因三次元忙碌的楼主又回来啦！！ 

 

很认真地看完了各位的回复，真的又哭又笑啊，也很感谢各位的回复～ 

 

说真的，当我看完这个采访的时候，心里真的五味杂陈，百感交集。但到现在，居然又说不出一句话来。要谈谈这两个我特别特别特别喜欢的人，居然无从说起，只觉得一切语言都非常匮乏、空泛，没有话语能准确地表达我的心情。 

 

我只能说能遇到他们吧，着实是我的幸运吧。 

 

想必大家都是跟我一样……虽然我们都是被全世界按着吃糖的卑微cp女孩hhhhh 

 

(?′▽｀)??但还是要说一句，掉定坑底不放松，任尔东西南北风！哈哈哈哈哈哈 

 

能喜欢真的太好啦！ 

 

新的一年请继续加油！ 

 

——END——


End file.
